


Конспирация, хаос и новый этап

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: AU после фильма “Мстители: Финал” и до событий сериалов “Сокол и Зимний Солдат” и “ВандаВижн”, ER, ООС, новая мстительная коммуналка.После победы над Таносом оставшиеся супергерои обживаются на новой базе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor Odinson, Ванда Максимофф/Вижен, Питер Квилл/Гамора, Тор Одинсон/Джеймс Бьюкенен “Баки” Барнс
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Конспирация, хаос и новый этап

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: используются отрывки из песен “Wonderful World” — Sam Cooke (1960 г.), “These Eyes” — The Guess Who (1969 г.), “When a man loves a woman” — Percy Sledge (1966 г.).

База Мстителей никогда не претендовала на звание “тихой гавани”. Её отстроили заново спустя пару месяцев после победы над Таносом. Поэтому, когда Стражи Галактики в полном составе её облюбовали, то ничего не изменилось, кроме команды Мстителей. Клинт покинул базу, надеясь, что на этот раз сможет посвятить себя семье. Даже обещал привести преемницу. Роуди помогал Пеппер и Хэппи. В итоге из первого состава остался только Брюс. Он ни на что не жаловался и продолжал работать. Конечно, его радовало, что есть кому защищать их мир, ему нравились новички. Только от тихой грусти по тем, кто больше не сможет быть рядом, иногда хотелось что-нибудь сломать и закричать. С этим оказалось непросто смириться, поэтому Брюс предпочёл отвлечься на более насущные дела. Помочь с базой, например. Дел было по горло, начиная с отстройки разрушенного здания, с учётом нужд изменившегося состава супергероев, и заканчивая переговорами с правительством по поводу их статуса. Брюс был очень благодарен Пеппер за помощь, потому что сам он вряд ли бы справился. Правительство оставило их в покое, хоть и на время.

А потом прибыли Стражи Галактики вместе с Тором.

Всё шло без особых эксцессов, если не считать попыток Ракеты радикально переделать пару прилегающих зданий и построить свою, напичканную всевозможным вооружением, базу. Случались и недопонимания, потому что основной костяк Мстителей не сформировался, а Стражи явно не собирались становиться частью одной команды. Но это было даже к лучшему, по скромному мнению Брюса. К чему Брюс готов не был, так это к размолвке между Вандой и вновь воссозданным Виженом и участившимся походам Тора в правое крыло здания, где располагалась комната Ванды. 

Он только тихо вздыхал и нехотя думал о том, как объяснить Вижену, что, похоже, в его жизни настал момент первой несчастной любви и грядущего расставания. Стоило как-то попросить не сердиться на аса-разлучника. Брюс ещё не знал, что всё только начинается.

К проблеме треугольника “Тор-Ванда-Вижен” неожиданно добавились частые посещения Баки левого крыла базы. Брюс видел, как это напрягало Квилла. С Баки у того сложились хорошие отношения, но там же находилась комната Гаморы! Как же всё запуталось...

***

— Нам надо придумать способ договариваться о встречах, — сказал Баки, удобно разлегшись на Торе. По всему телу разливалась приятная усталость после секса. Есть плюсы, когда ты суперсолдат и можешь выдержать божественного во всех смыслах любовника, но тот всё равно его щадил. Иногда Баки было досадно. Немного.

— Зачем? — лениво спросил Тор, не открывая глаз.

— Некоторые подозревают, что ты увёл Ванду, — хмыкнул Баки. — Странно, что Вижен не пришёл поговорить с тобой. 

— Он знает, что это неправда, и давно вычислил, что я наведываюсь не к Ванде, а к тебе. Странно, что остальные забыли о том, что ваши комнаты соседние.

— Это вторая причина, почему нам надо лучше скрываться.

— Почему? 

Баки посмотрел на Тора. В глазах аса не было ни удивления, ни упрёка. Он просто хотел услышать причину, почему Баки избегал любых подозрений насчёт их слишком близких отношений.

Возможно, это глупо, но сначала ему было сложно признаться самому себе в чувствах к Тору, сблизиться с ним; а сказать всем, что между ними нечто большее, чем дружба… У Баки не находилось решимости. Он иногда размышлял, почему Тор ответил ему взаимностью, хотя не был ограничен в выборе партнёров ни в Мидгарде, ни в других мирах. Баки просто предпочитал пользоваться отпущенным временем, наслаждаться тем, что Тор ему давал, и не думать о будущем. 

Что когда-нибудь Тор уйдёт.

— Я не хочу, — просто ответил Баки.

Он понимал, что стоит попытаться объясниться, но Тор внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул. Иногда Баки казалось, что Тор знает больше, чем говорит, но держит при себе свои выводы. 

— Я подумаю, что нам делать, — сказал он. — У нас ещё есть немного времени. Не будем его терять, — Тор перекатился так, что Баки оказался под ним, и прильнул к губам. Похоже, что сегодня божественная задница вне досягаемости, а завтра Баки будет стараться не прихрамывать. 

Словно в ответ на его мысли, Тор поудобнее разместил его ноги на своих мощных плечах, заставляя Баки сложиться чуть ли не пополам, и начал входить. Сначала он двигался медленно, то и дело замирая, целовал в губы, потом опускался по подбородку к шее. Баки начал нетерпеливо двигать бедрами, чтобы Тор прекратил его мучить, но тот только прижал его собой с довольной улыбкой. 

Если бы Баки мог, то напомнил бы ему, что у них не так много времени. Если бы был чуть увереннее, то не стал бы скрывать их отношения. Если бы… 

Но сейчас Баки мог только глушить собственные стоны.

***

Всю неделю им не удавалось побыть наедине. Потом Тору пришлось отлучиться в другие миры, а у Баки начались одиночные миссии. Сэм был занят в Ваканде и в ближайшее время возвращаться не планировал, хотя вот кто мог помочь с Гаморой. Баки считал, что мало подходит для разговора с ней, но почему-то поговорить попросили именно его. Он тоже когда-то был потерянным и насильно выдернутым из своего времени, но теперь чувствовал себя загнанным в тупик: щелчок Таноса просто распылил его, а у Гаморы всё оказалось гораздо сложнее. У него не было проблем с версиями самого себя из разного времени, а с той частью, где был Зимний Солдат, он давно примирился и нашёл свои преимущества.

Баки честно пытался помочь, разговаривал с ней, рассказывал о своём прошлом, искал в Интернете, что советовали психологи, но случай Гаморы оказался слишком специфичным. К тому же исследования на тему помощи тем, кто вернулся спустя пять лет после Щелчка, и тем, кто не ожидал, что их близкие снова будут с ними, продолжались. Гамора натянуто улыбалась и отвечала, что всё в порядке, она сама разберётся. Что ж, она хотя бы не пыталась угнать “Бенатар” и скрыться на другой планете, и дело даже не в том, что Квилл полностью ограничил доступ к навигационным системам корабля. 

Перед отправкой на базу Баки заметил, что за ним летает огромный чёрный ворон. Сначала он отмахнулся от мысли, что птица его преследует, потому что мало ли сколько воронов в округе, но потом тот приземлился рядом. Баки не был орнитологом, но заметил, что перед ним однозначно необычный представитель своего вида. Птица была слишком крупной, с мощным клювом и длинными когтями, а перья отливали невероятными цветами от иссиня-чёрного до синеватого. Глаза смотрели с интересом. _Изучали._ Да, ворон изучал его. Баки вспомнил, что им приписывали высокий интеллект и прекрасную визуальную память. 

Попытка подобраться ближе к птице провалилась. Ворон громко каркнул, резко взлетел и быстро пропал из виду. Почти мгновенно, словно его здесь и не было.

Вернувшись на базу, Баки обнаружил препирающихся Квилла и Ракету. Решив их не прерывать, Баки тихо скользнул в сторону левого крыла, но по пути едва не столкнулся с Мантис.

— Привет. Дракс у себя? — спросил он первое, что пришло на ум. 

— Нет. Ему передать, что ты его искал? — Мантис мило улыбнулась и в ожидании замерла. — В последний раз я его видела с Грутом на кухне.

— Сам справлюсь, но спасибо, — Баки очень старался ничем себя не выдать. Мантис может сразу почувствовать как ему срочно нужен Тор, и нужен во всех смыслах. Кое-что ей знать точно не стоило, хотя вряд ли её можно чем-то удивить — она же столько времени проводила со Стражами Галактики. А если она заодно узнает, что его так волнует странный ворон, то неизвестно, что подумает. Но, опять же, Мантис и Стражи Галактики… 

— Мне кажется, что я могла бы тебе помочь. Ты выглядишь запутавшимся, — мягко заметила Мантис и сделала шаг к нему, собираясь коснуться руки. 

— Похоже на то, но я справлюсь. Мне пора. Спасибо, Мантис! — Баки постарался, чтобы его отступление не выглядело позорным бегством, и покинул левое крыло базы.

Это всё больше напоминало самую идиотскую конспирацию из всех возможных. Баки чувствовал себя глупо, ну прямо герой романтических комедий. И в то же время всё равно решил попросить Ванду никому не говорить о том, что между ним и Тором. Достаточно её и Вижена, которые знают правду.

***

Меньше всего Баки ожидал, что увидит за окном ворона. Тот заскрежетал когтями и стукнул клювом в окно, пристально глядя на него. Всем своим видом ворон требовал его впустить.

Баки осторожно подошёл и открыл окно, а ворон, ворчливо каркнув, зашёл внутрь и, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Баки, внимательно осмотрел комнату. Это были не самые приятные минуты для Баки, которому уж очень не нравилось, как пернатый гость смотрит на него.

Степенно походив из стороны в сторону, ворон молча улетел.

Дождавшись вечера, Баки спустился в спортивный зал, надеясь найти там Тора, который должен был сегодня вернуться. К его радости, он не ошибся. Быстро переглянувшись при встрече, они приготовились к спаррингу. Конечно, Тору не составляло труда очень быстро его закончить, но он умел контролировать свою силу так, чтобы партнёр проиграл через пару минут, а не через пару движений. 

И не в первый раз после спарринга в зале они перешли к выполнению отдельного вида дисциплины с близким контактом. Самым близким из всех возможных. 

Сейчас бы полностью расслабиться, но мысли возвращались то к странному ворону, то к Гаморе. Наверное, Сэм был прав, когда сказал, что у Баки всегда будет особый пунктик на тех, кого сделали оружием для убийства. 

— О чём задумался? — прервал молчание Тор.

Баки немного неохотно приоткрыл глаза, уютно развалившись на Торе в его комнате. Глядя на него, он сразу вспомнил, как тот недавно с одуряющей покорностью стоял и прогибался в душевой кабине, охотно сам насаживался на член, а потом опустился на четвереньки. Баки пришлось закрыть ему рот рукой, чтобы заглушить громкие стоны. Когда Тор лизнул его ладонь, дёрнул головой, чтобы она слегка соскользнула, и вобрал пальцы в рот, Баки прикусил его плечо, чтобы самому не застонать на всю душевую.

Когда Баки обхватил пальцами из вибраниума его член, то Тор довольно задрожал. Несколько глубоких толчков с параллельным движением рукой хватило, что довести его до края удовольствия.

Так, надо срочно вернуться к вопросу, а не погружаться в приятные воспоминания. 

— Гамора, — вздохнул Баки. — Меня беспокоит её состояние. Она чувствует себя… далёкой от всех, хотя с Небулой ей было проще всего. Но Небула отбыла с Кэрол разгребать очередной межгалактический конфликт, Сэм торчит в Ваканде. Кэрол не говорила, когда вернется с Небулой?

— Точно не в ближайшие месяцы, — Тор почесал переносицу и чуть нахмурился. — Что касается Гаморы, то ей нужно время. Многое в жизни для нее теперь как новая страница книги. Это для Небулы всё продолжилось.

— Думаешь, она перепишет свою историю? 

— Всё может быть. Бедняга Квилл.

— Это сейчас к чему? 

— Ну, ему нужно заново завоевывать её внимание и расположение, но раньше с ним конкурировал разве что Грут, как рассказывала Небула, зато сейчас… — Тор хитро посмотрел и шутливо улыбнулся.

Баки только хмыкнул. У него ни на секунду не возникло сомнений в честности Тора. Зато появилась идея, как можно сблизить Квилла и Гамору. А следом пришла в голову прекрасная мысль, что Тор мог бы заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее, чем говорить, когда член Баки нуждался в его внимании. 

Похоже, что он слишком засмотрелся на его рот и всё равно слегка вздрогнул, когда, Тор ласково подышал на головку, добиваясь нетерпеливого стона, и опустился ниже. Баки нежно погладил его по затылку.

Если бы Баки повернул голову, то увидел бы, как с подоконника вспорхнул чёрный ворон. Абсолютно беззвучно, словно не желая отвлекать. Но зачем Баки отводить взгляд, когда лучше следить за тем, как Тор ласкает головку члена, облизывает его и заглатывает. Баки старался сдерживаться и не пытаться вбиваться в глотку. Он ласково перебирал пальцами обычной руки волосы Тора, вибраниумовой — гладил по щеке. 

На базе практически никого не было, кроме Ванды и Вижена, которые сидели в разных комнатах. И Гаморы, которая листала на планшете фотографии той жизни, которую прожила она-из-будущего. 

Завтра Баки подумает, что можно сделать для Гаморы. Возможно, стоит задуматься о том, что нет смысла скрывать свои отношения. Всё завтра. Сейчас для него мир сузился до лежащего перед ним на постели Тора, который раздвинул красивые длинные ноги. Как суперсолдат, Баки был выносливее всех людей, хотя вымотать аса в сексе — задача не из лёгких. Но когда он пасовал перед непростыми миссиями? 

Из-за шороха простыней, лёгкого скрипа кровати, стонов и звуков влажных шлепков двух разгорячённых тел, начавшийся за окном дождь был не слышен, как и звук сообщения от Сэма. Первого из шестнадцати.

***

Он проспал.

Давно Баки так быстро не одевался. Тор уже ушёл, как всегда — не стал будить. Эта забота трогала до глубины души, но ставила под угрозу всю конспирацию. Тенью выскользнув из комнаты Тора, Баки надеялся перебежкой свалить в другой коридор, но услышал тяжёлые шаги Дракса, хрустящего поп-корном. С недавних пор тот заделался киноманом и отвлекался только на пополнение запасов поп-корна. 

Баки пришлось ретироваться прямо в комнату Ванды. 

— Привет.

— Прости, Ванда, я не хотел… — Баки встретил её безучастный взгляд. Ему стало неловко, в том числе из-за этих дурацких слухов насчёт запутанных отношений и размолвки между нею и Виженом с участием Тора.

Похоже, он слишком сильно думал об этом, потому что выражение лица Ванды стало непроницаемым. 

— Слушай, я бы сам хотел, чтобы эти домыслы закончилось, но пока всё сложно. Прости, — Баки собрался продолжить, но отвлёкся на пролетающую чёрную тень за окном Ванды. Ворон.

— Я понимаю. Всё сложно, — тихо ответила она. Под её глазами залегли тени, а складки вокруг губ будто стали резче.

Баки собрался ответить и заодно спросить, что творится с Виженом, как зазвучал сигнал о новом сообщении.

— Чёрт, — проворчал Баки, успев прочесть только его, а не предыдущие шестнадцать. 

— Кто-нибудь видел хмурого мужика с металлической рукой? Патлатый такой? — раздался голос в коридоре.

— Сэм, — мрачно констатировал Баки. С недавних пор у друга появилась дурная привычка внезапно прибывать на базу и сразу громогласно его искать. Спам сообщений среди ночи оказался малым злом. 

Ванда даже слегка улыбнулась. 

— Чувак, в прятки играть вздумал? 

— Сэм, хватит, — Баки вышел вместе с Вандой и встретил уж слишком весёлый взгляд друга.

***

— Смотрю, пока я работал без сна и отдыха, ты тут вовсю занялся личной жизнью. Наша мрачная черепаха вылезла из панциря?

— А ты столько “работал”, что пора увеличить количество тренировок, — иронично ответил Баки перед тем, как отпить сок. — Опять будешь бегать как черепаха. 

— Иди ты.

Они сидели снаружи неподалёку от спортивного полигона. Лежавший рядом щит отражал лучи от ярко сияющего солнца. Баки посмотрел на небо и подумал, что оно очень похоже на взгляд Тора. Пусть один глаз у него карий, но та особая теплота и свет не отличаются от взгляда левого. Даже кибернетическому глазному протезу этого не скрыть. 

Баки провёл вибраниумовым пальцем по краю стакана. Тор говорил ему, что для него нет существенной разницы, когда его касаются именно этой рукой. Для него она — гармоничная и красивая часть Баки. 

Над ними пролетела большая чёрная тень и каркнула, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Что, думаешь о вечере? — Сэм красноречиво подвигал бровями и рассмеялся. — Даже не пытайся отмазываться. Я давно научился считывать по твоей физиономии, о чём ты думаешь. 

— Не всегда.

— Окей, пока ты не начинаешь изображать Зимнего Солдата. Так, что там у тебя с делами на личном фронте? Решил, что хватит быть в гордом одиночестве? 

— Сэм, — сегодня Баки мог гордиться своим красноречием на уровне Зимнего Солдата. Он очень старался не обернуться и не попытаться высмотреть ворона. 

— Мог бы немного рассказать, а я бы помог. Не забывай, что это я прикрыл твою задницу в Маниле. Похоже, у всех суперсолдат идея фикс проверять свой предел. Тащить тебя было нелегко, между прочим. 

— Помоги мне с Гаморой, — быстро выпалил Баки, пока Сэм не начал описывать все муки по его спасению в чёртовой Маниле. Хоть он был благодарен, но из принципа этого не озвучивал. Хватило одного раза в больнице, сколько можно? 

— Ага. Гамора, — медленно проговорил Сэм, вопросительно посмотрев. — Та самая Гамора. Ну, в принципе, тут даже есть логика, но тогда и Квиллу нужно помочь...

— Да, ему тоже, — серьёзно сказал Баки.

Сэм как-то странно на него посмотрел, но молча кивнул. 

Рядом неожиданно раздался скрежет, и оба посмотрели на щит. На нём с важным видом восседал огромный чёрный ворон и смотрел на них, слегка наклонив голову набок. Как он смог так тихо подобраться? 

— Сэм, поговори с ним. Ты же у нас Сокол.

— Ещё раз брякнешь это, и будешь сам летать, когда окажешься на крыше здания. Как в Маниле!

Ворон лениво расправил левое крыло, почистил перья, замер, а потом резко взлетел, чиркнув по щиту когтями.

Во время тренировки с Сэмом Баки не покидало смутное чувство, словно он опять что-то не так понял, потому что вечно отвлекался на чёртового ворона.

***

Квилл ничего не понимал. Нет, не так. Квилл _решительно_ ничего не понимал. Раньше он думал, что это на “Бенатаре” царит безудержный дурдом, но как же он ошибался! А ведь Мстители, ну ладно, _почти_ Мстители казались ребятами серьёзными, собранными, приличными.

А что в итоге? Он узнаёт, что Тор водит шашни с Вандой, отбив её у Вижена. Потом выясняется, что Ванда ещё и с Баки. И это бы не волновало Квилла, да и Тору урок, что нечего часто покидать базу, но Баки теперь и с Гаморой часто куда-то отлучался, а рядом вечно крутился Сэм и смотрел на него с понимающим сочувствием. Уж слишком дрянной расклад — Квилл на это не подписывался. 

Когда Квилл решил поговорить с Баки перед его отбытием на миссию, то тот пробормотал что-то неясное в ответ и уставился на ворона, сидевшего на перилах. В итоге Баки уехал, ворон улетел, а Квилл прямо сейчас смотрел на Вижена, который невозмутимо читал газету. Оставалось позавидовать его невероятной выдержке и умению быть выше всех земных страстей.

***

Тор вздохнул. Он надеялся застать Баки на базе, но вместо него встретил мрачного Квилла. Тот ни слова не говоря кивнул в знак приветствия и ушёл к “Бенатару”. Обычно при встрече у них начинались безобидные словесные пикировки, но не в этот раз. Тор понял, что Квилл не в том расположении духа, и лучше бы оставить его в покое. Наверное, опять из-за Гаморы расстроился.

Тор как раз шел в свою комнату, когда навстречу ему вышел Вижен.

— Приветствую, Тор.

Тор остановился. Он не так нечасто пересекался с Виженом — тот после своего воссоздания предпочитал уединение. 

Когда-то он вдохнул жизнь в этого андроида с помощью Мьёлльнира. Танос уничтожил Вижена, забрав один из камней Бесконечности. Через несколько месяцев после победы над титаном Ванда смогла его создать, но это был не тот Вижен. Тор это _видел._

И _новый_ Вижен это знал. Другой вопрос, когда Ванда захочет принять эту правду. Его она попросила никому не говорить при условии, что если её попытка вернуть Вижена обернётся бедствием, то или она, или Тор его уничтожит.

Вежливо улыбнувшись ему, Тор прошёл дальше. Им не нужны разговоры. Они оба всё понимают: Вижен знает, что Ванда попыталась вернуть Вижена-из-прошлого, но не получилось, и Тор тоже об этом в курсе. И ас уничтожит его, если новый Вижен станет представлять опасность для других.

В гостиной Мантис пыталась уговорить Дракса вместе с ней пройти танцевальную игру и объяснить, что нужно следовать указаниям на мониторе, прыгая по нужным сенсорным клеткам на полу. Ракета готовился заснять их соревнование, а Грут воспользовался случаем и незаметно играл в приставку, предварительно стащив у Дракса пакет чипсов. 

Тор улыбнулся, наблюдая за ними. Всё-таки они додумались взять Дракса “на слабо”, и теперь тот сосредоточенно выполнял указание танцевального движения, в то время как Мантис с упоенной лёгкостью заканчивала. 

По пути на кухню Тор встретил Гамору. Единственное, что не изменилось, это её доверие к нему. Он старался показать ей, что здесь она может доверять всем, что её принимают такой, какая она есть, и всегда поддержат. Они вместе зашли на кухню и достали всё необходимое для готовки мяса. Разговорившись, Тор не обратил внимания на удивленно замеревшего Сэма, который стал невольным свидетелем кулинарного мастер-класса. Он смотрел как Тор достал мясо, приправы и огромный нож, собираясь объяснять Гаморе как готовить мясо, и заодно попросил поискать кастрюлю побольше. Сэм не мог уйти по двум причинам: во-первых, уж очень аппетитно выглядел процесс; во-вторых, было своё очарование в том, как Тор помогал Гаморе, мягко обхватив её руки. 

Тор не обращал внимание на Сэма, занятый делом. Заодно увлёк Гамору, и почему бы всех сегодня не побаловать блюдом по ванахеймскому рецепту? Баки вообще без ума от него и вдвойне обрадуется, когда вернётся.

***

Баки был рад уже тому, что его треклятая миссия в Амазонии благополучно завершилась, если не считать канувшего в пасти крокодила любимого пистолета, попытки анаконды поужинать им, вытряхивания мелких лягушек с ядовито-кислотным цветом кожи из походной сумки и кормёжки москитов собой. Последним уж очень пришлась по вкусу суперсолдатская кровь, и Баки с досадой подумал, почему она тоже не может быть видом оружия. Например, против кровососущих насекомых. Чтоб напились крови и сразу лопались как воздушные шарики.

В любом случае, миссия успешно завершена, но ворон и там его нашёл. Ворон в лесах Амазонии. Но как? Сюрприз на этом не исчерпался, ведь именно пернатый своим нетерпеливым карканьем вывел его на правильную тропу и снял с него затаившегося хамелеона. Похоже, надо бы обратиться к Стрэнджу и поинтересоваться, а не замешана ли тут магия, а у Брюса — едят ли вороны хамелеонов. 

Когда он вернулся на базу, то застал вечеринку снаружи. Глядя на друзей, Баки поймал себя на мысли, что привязался к ним всем. Не хватает разве что ещё нескольких, кто тоже мог бы стать частью команды. И тех, кого больше нет. 

— Слава всем богам! Моя _рука_ цела! — вместо приветствия крикнул Ракета.

— Приятно, когда о тебе беспокоятся, — усмехнулся Баки. На самом деле Ракета давно прекратил любые поползновения в сторону вибраниумовой руки или вдохновлённо делал вид, но шутки продолжались. — Надеюсь, ты не пытался вскрыть мой арсенал.

— Вот и делай после этого добро для землян. Между прочим, я тебе самолично сделал несколько классных апгрейдов для огнестрельного оружия и парочку бомб. Потом проверим, — Ракета довольно потирал лапы, но про арсенал ни слова не сказал. 

— Они не разнесут всю базу? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Баки и понял, что пора менять свои тайники с оружием. Он давно знал, что означают обещания Ракеты. С точки зрения Енота, Баки был до неприличия привязан к “безобидным” земным технологиям, и считал, что пора это исправлять. Не может обладатель великолепной кибернетической руки из вибраниума обходиться обычным оружием. 

— Могут, но я настроил щадящий режим, — фыркнул Ракета. — Грут, а ну убрал сучки! Подпалить их захотел, дубина?! Зефир нанизывай не ими! 

Баки улыбнулся вслед побежавшему к Груту Ракете и поискал взглядом Тора. Аппетитный запах мяса по ванахейскому рецепту невозможно ни с чем спутать. Он решил поискать Тора на кухне, и тут навстречу ему вышел Сэм, который не упустил шанса пошутить насчёт боя с москитами. 

— Очень смешно, Уилсон. В следующий раз ты отправишься туда, а я буду наслаждаться отдыхом в Ваканде под предлогом работы. 

— Эй! Там было много работы! — возмутился Сэм. — Хотя, конечно, ведь аж сам Белый Волк собирается нанести визит, а не какой-то Сэм Уилсон, — он рассмеялся и еле успел увернуться от ленивого захвата Баки. — Ковровая дорожка, или что там тебе постелят… 

— Иди к чёрту, — от всей души посоветовал Баки и попытался повторить маневр. Но не слишком старался, позволяя Сэму уворачиваться. — Сам знаешь, что нет. Я просто давно обещал Шури увидеться. Кстати, как Гамора? — спросил он, когда убедился, что продолжения дружеской потасовки не будет.

Сэм чуть кашлянул и посмотрел так, словно обдумывал с чего начать.

— Во-первых, она стала общаться со всеми, — начал он осторожно.

Баки кивнул, считая, что это отличная новость.

— Во-вторых, весь день она, эээ, общается с Тором. Она вообще больше всего с ним предпочитает проводить время.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Баки. Теперь он был уверен, что скоро Гамора освоится, преодолеет свой личностный кризис и сможет жить дальше. 

— Да? Ну, если ты так говоришь, — Сэм старался выглядеть не слишком удивленным. — Правда, до меня тут дошли слухи, что Тор и Ванда… И ещё Гамора и…

— Гамора и Тор? — хмыкнул Баки. — Какой любвеобильный ас, — тут он развеселился, наблюдая за выражением лица Сэма, который явно ждал другой реакции. — Привет, Брюс, — сказал Баки, проходя мимо него. Пора уже увидеться с Тором и больше не слушать о хитросплетениях отношений на базе Мстителей, которые начали напоминать запутанный клубок.

Брюс моргнул и негромко поздоровался, стараясь не показывать виду, насколько его озадачил случайно услышанный разговор. И, подойдя к Сэму, он просто не мог не спросить:

— Тор ещё и с Гаморой?..

***

Баки помог Гаморе вынести новую порцию мяса, а потом поручил Квиллу помогать ей. Квилл странно на него посмотрел, когда Баки чуть ли не силком подтолкнул его, но тотчас занял место рядом с Гаморой.

Баки посмотрел им вслед и вздохнул. А ведь всё началось из-за его нежелания рассказать об их с Тором отношениях. Расскажи он тогда — все не превратилось бы в абсурд. 

На кухне никого не было, и он мог побыть наедине со своими мыслями.

— Надеялся застать тебя перед миссией, но так даже лучше. — Услышав голос Тора около своего уха, Баки блаженно прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как сильные руки обнимают его. Немногие знали, что ас умел передвигаться бесшумно, и даже слух суперсолдата не мог услышать звук его шагов. — Тебя как кота Фрейи надо накормить, чтобы завоевать расположение. У меня большие планы на ночь.

— Да ты стратег, — улыбнулся Баки и повернулся к нему. — Я тут наслышан о твоих подвигах. Признавайся, любвеобильный ас. 

— Тебе лишь бы обвинить меня, — Тор посмотрел на него с шутливой обидой. 

Баки вздохнул. Он сам всё усложнил, а ведь новая команда не сформировалась, они не настолько хорошо друг друга знают, поэтому маленькое недопонимание разрастается как снежный ком.

— Не нужно всё брать на себя, — негромко сказал Тор, словно угадав его мысли. — Здесь многим бы не помешало просто поговорить. — Он подумал о Ванде, о её молчаливом статусе-кво по отношению к Вижену. 

— Раньше всё было проще, да? Когда Мстителей было меньше? — Баки присел за стол и посмотрел на Тора. 

— Проще. И сложнее. Это как посмотреть, — Тор перевёл взгляд на вечеринку снаружи. Он задумчиво рассматривал каждого участника. Ему было не привыкать к разношёрстной компании. За свою долгую жизнь он повидал многих, у него были близкие друзья, потом появилось ещё больше после изгнания из Асгарда отцом. 

— Ладно. Кто тебя больше удивил — Мстители или Стражи Галактики? 

— Мстители, — хмыкнул Тор. — Маг ещё забавный. 

— Кто бы сомневался, — проворчал Баки. 

Про себя он не мог сказать, что было трудно стать частью чего-то большего. Скорее, сбивало с толку предчувствие, что они на пороге нового, что скоро им быть одной большой командой, но пока они больше походили на гремучую смесь. 

— Начинать всегда сложно. Мстители появились не сразу. Никто не предполагал чем закончится битва в Нью-Йорке против читаури, — продолжил Тор. 

— Но это не значит, что нужна ещё одна масштабная битва с космическим вторжением или новый искатель артефактов для передела вселенной, чтобы у нас сформировалась команда, — проворчал Баки. — Можно без радикальной мотивации. Всё и так будет по-другому.

Тор понимающе улыбнулся. 

— Знаешь, что я лучше всего усвоил? Обстоятельства всегда меняются, и прежнего не вернуть, но с этим можно работать.

— А я ждал от тебя услышать, что “нет ничего более вечного, чем недолговечность” или что-то в этом роде, — хмыкнул Баки.

— Я не мастер долгих и занудных речей, а на сегодня у меня другие планы, — Тор посмотрел тем самым особенным взглядом, от которого у Баки перехватывало дыхание. 

После отличной вечеринки Баки был готов поддержать любые планы Тора. Да, это однозначно лучшее завершение вечера.

***

Мало кто знал, что благодаря Сэму американское общество пополнилось дюжиной семейных пар. Некоторые обрели счастье друг с другом во время посещения его курсов психологической поддержки, другим он помог через встречи у знакомых. Но высший пилотаж он показал во время свадьбы троюродной тёти (пятый брак по счёту у неё, второй — у будущего мужа), где он свёл сразу две будущие пары.

Сэм об этом предпочитал не рассказывать по разным причинам, и уж точно не собирался превращаться в сваху с нездоровым блеском в глазах и агитацией немедленно вступить всем в брак. Только изредка у него проскальзывала мысль, что неплохо бы слегка — именно слегка! — подтолкнуть тех, кто по разным причинам опасается переходить на новый уровень отношений. 

Но сейчас он еле сдерживался от вмешательства в жизнь друга. По-хорошему, Сэм считал, что Баки заслуживает обрести обычное человеческое счастье. Не случись с ним всего дерьма, то быть ему давно женатым, и сейчас бы он нянчил внуков. Ещё во время реабилитации в Ваканде он откровенно признался, что во время войны ему приглянулась одна девушка, и сразу же заметил, что в то время все спешили урвать от жизни кусочек счастья. Романы на фронте вспыхивали почти также быстро, как накапливались похоронные письма. Будущего с той девушкой не сложилось, всё закончилось медленным танцем и быстрым поцелуем — с её стороны, а Баки тогда оторопел и не сразу сообразил, что сказать. Только пробормотал что-то похожее на “спасибо”. Она посмотрела на него со смесью нежности и сочувствия. Утром ему нужно было отправляться с “Воющими Коммандос”.

Ирония судьбы, что тот, кто никогда не стремился к войне, всё время оказывался в неё втянут. Сначала у него отобрали возможность жить как обычный человек, а теперь просто не было времени. 

Статистика благополучных семейных отношений среди супергероев вообще удручала и говорила в пользу того, что Клинт — это исключение. Абсолютное. 

Другая проблема была в том, что Сэм не ожидал от Баки настолько быстрой и успешной социализации и искал подвох. Хотя, может, он сам вбил себе в голову, что побудет кем-то вроде наставника. Но в итоге Сэм воочию убедился, что его друг не растерял очарование сержанта Барнса. Были в нём те самые спокойные сила и магнетизм, которые приковывали внимание. Ещё неизвестно, кто кому должен помочь: вон у Баки личная жизнь бурлит между Гаморой и Вандой. Тут впору позавидовать. 

И при этом Сэма не покидало смутное подозрение, что чего-то он не понимает. Пусть ему не раз доводилось бывать помощником в увеличении количества семейных пар, но это не значило, что он — чтец человеческих душ, психолог и Купидон по совместительству. 

Случай с Баки его сбивал с толку. Уж очень не складывался образ Казановы, уводящего из-под носа дам сердца у Вижена и Квилла. Надо бы всё разузнать у Брюса. 

Когда вечеринка закончилась, и все разошлись по комнатам, Сэм остался сидеть в общей гостиной. Он пытался сложить воедино то, что видел сам, и то, что ему рассказал Брюс.

***

Сэм вышел на ночную пробежку, всё ещё переваривая услышанное от Брюса. А раньше он думал, что это у него непростой период с момента получения щита. Спросил бы кто Сэма, то он бы сразу сказал, что щит получит Баки, но в итоге вышло по-другому. Кстати, об этом умнике с суперсолдатской начинкой с его внезапно бурной личной жизнью. Неспроста у него было подозрение, что чего-то он не понимает. Пока что всё это напоминало Сэму “Санта-Барбару” в супергеройской версии и с отчётливой перспективой превратиться в опасные игры на выбывание. С угрозой апокалипсиса жить гораздо проще, чем оказаться в эпицентре нешуточных страстей.

***

Иногда Баки очень жалел, что согласился перебраться на базу, а не снимать и дальше квартиру. Несмотря на весь комфорт и технологическое обеспечение, приходилось мириться с тем, что в любой момент кто-нибудь мог неожиданно появиться за дверью его комнаты и стучать, пытаясь получить от него внятный ответ.

А он сейчас слишком занят, чтобы собрать мысли воедино и сказать хоть что-то. Когда он и Тор остались наедине, то быстро расправились с одеждой друг друга, но до кровати не дошли. Стол, к счастью, оказался достаточно прочным, чтобы не развалиться из-за их голодного секса. Тор двигался быстро, но замедлялся, чтобы оставить нежный поцелуй на шее, который сводил с ума контрастом с глубокими и грубоватыми толчками. 

Баки опасался открыть рот. Те звуки, что так и рвались наружу… Если их кто-нибудь услышит, то подумает, что либо нужна помощь, либо ему слишком хорошо.

Правильнее даже сказать — _божественно_.

Но Тор его щадил. Ведь вечером Баки пообещал Гаморе потренироваться. Только он упустил момент, когда Тор одним рывком поднял его со стола и вжал спиной в дверь. Баки инстинктивно обнял его ногами и вцепился руками в плечи, чувствуя себя полностью раскрытым и зависимым в этом положении. Тор же легко поднимал его за бедра и насаживал на член. Неизвестно, что сильнее возбуждало: что их в любой момент могут потревожить или нечеловеческая сила Тора, осознание которой сводило его с ума. 

Но Баки не хотел полностью сдаваться на его милость и оставлял метки на шее аса, зная, что следы всё равно быстро исчезнут. Вцеплялся в него, сжимался изнутри, ловил потемневший взгляд и прикусывал плечо, пытаясь заглушить стоны, когда Тор начал вбиваться в него с такой силой, что перед глазами вспыхивали и мгновенно гасли мириады звёзд. 

И именно в этот момент он запоздало услышал стук в дверь. 

Баки взвыл и сильнее прикусил за плечо Тора. В ответ сразу ощутил очередной глубокий толчок, а потом Тор замедлился, чувствительно поглаживая его по ягодицам. 

— Эй, ты там живой? — донесся по ту сторону двери голос Сэма. 

Баки увидел хитрую улыбку Тора. Этот негодяй был явно доволен собой. Не ему же сейчас нужно соображать, что ответить и как не выдать себя, а это затруднительно, когда тебя трахают на весу, разве что немного сбавив темп. И член в заднице больше воодушевлял что-нибудь простонать, а не поговорить на другую тему. 

— Сэм, попозже, — Баки даже на секунду загордился собой: смог собраться и проконтролировать голос, пользуясь заминкой Тора. 

— Ты собираешься тренироваться с Гаморой, а я считаю, что лучше заранее кое-что обговорить. 

— Позже! — Баки почти с ужасом ощутил, как горячие пальцы Тора обхватили его член и начали поглаживать, подстраиваясь под ритм движений. Как же хотелось немедленно двинуть бедрами, чтобы толкнуться в его руку, опуститься и снова почувствовать глубоко в себе член. 

Баки облизал пересохшие губы и тяжело выдохнул. Пот заливал глаза, пряди волос прилипли к шее, тело будто горело; он чуть дрожал, находясь на той самой грани, когда не хватало совсем немного, чтобы кончить. 

Наверное, он совсем потерял связь с реальностью, потому что ему послышался знакомый шорох крыльев и карканье, а следом как Вижен буднично-спокойным тоном сообщил Сэму, что ворон утащил щит.

И если у Баки на мгновение мелькнуло несколько вопросов, то Тор позаботился, чтобы он о них не думал и чтобы наконец получил своё удовольствие. Что ж, это лучший исход из возможных.

Баки вслепую нашёл губы Тора и выкинул все лишние мысли из головы.

***

_“But I do know that I love you  
And I know that if you love me, too  
What a wonderful world this would be.”_

Квилл откинулся на кресле в опустевшей гостиной и прикрыл глаза, слушая в наушниках признание Сэма Кука, что он ничего не понимает во многих науках, но одно знает точно — всё дело в любимой женщине. И ведь в точку. 

В отличие от Сэма Кука, Квилл мог похвастать, что кое в чём он отлично смекает, и даже из научной области, а кораблём управляет на загляденье, вон Йонду вообще еле сдерживал гордость за него. Да что там, откуда американскому певцу знать, что это такое — втюриться по уши в первоклассную убийцу и приёмную дочь Таноса с планеты Зен-Хобери. Втрескаться так, что он терял голову из-за малейшей возможности потерять её навсегда. Например, покинуть капсулу и отдать ей свою маску, держать как самое драгоценное сокровище в космической невесомости, околевая от жуткого холода. Быть готовым своими же руками оборвать её жизнь, потому что поклялся ей, а всё из-за Таноса. А как вам вариант похерить собственный план и невольно помочь этому Таносу уничтожить половину вселенной, потому что тот убил Гамору ради камня Души?

_“...Don't know what a slide rule is for.”_

Зато сейчас он ничего не понимал. Была Гамора, с которой он прошёл непростой путь, получил от неё признание в любви, потом она погибла. Теперь есть Гамора из прошлого, которая его толком не знала, с которой они не познакомились на Ксандре и не пытались отбить друг у друга камень Силы. Так недолго и свихнуться, но с другой стороны, Квилл никогда и не претендовал на звание самого нормального человека. Он точно знал одно...

_“But I do know one and one is two  
And if this one could be with you  
What a wonderful world this would be.”_

...что для него ничего не изменилось. Он безумно любил Гамору. Но не знал, как лучше подступиться, что ему делать, как объясниться с ней. Второй раз в жизни Квилл чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и растерянным. В первый раз — когда его забрал Йонду с Земли сразу после смерти матери. 

К происходящему на базе он и вовсе был не готов и даже не пытался проследить цепочку возможных интрижек. Было горько и обидно, но готовиться стоило ко всему. К своему удивлению, не было никакого гнева по отношению к Тору или Баки. 

_“...But I'm trying to be  
For maybe by being an A student, baby  
I can win your love for me.”_

Квилл не заметил, как дальше начал напевать вслух последние строчки песни и едва не подпрыгнул, когда его аккуратно потрясли за плечо. Виновник без пяти минут не случившегося инфаркта без труда удержал его на месте, и Квилл мгновенно сократил список кандидатов на сильную хватку с преобладанием металлических свойств. 

— Мог бы посигналить, что ли, — проворчал Квилл. — Видишь наушники — не беспокой или подавай сигналы, пока не заметят. 

— Прости, — Баки примирительно улыбнулся. — Я пытался привлечь твоё внимание, но ты увлёкся. 

Квилл поставил плейлист на паузу и принял удобное сидячее положение. 

— Если ты хочешь знать, где этот брюзгливый ком шерсти по имени Ракета...

— Я знаю, где он, — Баки не удержался от лёгкого смешка и пояснил на вопросительный взгляд Квилла: — Ищет мой новый тайник.

— Кто бы сомневался. Ну, а ты чего здесь? Слышал, что ты вроде собираешься, хм, потренироваться с Гаморой? — Квилл старательно делал вид, что его это вообще не волнует. Вот ни капли. — Я не против. Ну, то есть, меня это не касается, Гамора — сильная женщина, за себя постоит, ей выбирать, что делать и с кем. Только сразу предупреждаю, она не будет долго рассусоливать и сразу как даст по шарам, а я сомневаюсь, что у суперсолдат они… прочнее, — он резко кашлянул, понимая, что пора сворачивать с темы гениталий, особенно чужих. — Я тебя предупредил по-братски.

— Учту на будущее, — Баки еле сдержался, чтобы не усмехнуться. — Только я собирался предложить тебе потренироваться с ней вместо меня. 

— И в чём подвох? А ты чем заниматься собрался? 

— А я прослежу, чтобы тренировка прошла в штатном режиме и без угрозы использования радикальных приёмов.

— Понятно, нашли мальчика для битья, — проворчал Квилл. — Я даже не удивлён, что вы спелись, ну ещё бы вам не объединиться. Ракета и так постоянно предлагает, чтобы меня оставили тут, а тебя забрали на “Бенатаре”. Ну ничего, я пережил сумасбродства Тора, переживу и тебя.

— Да, после него ничего не страшно, — хмыкнул Баки. — Между прочим, он считает тебя другом и приготовил сюрприз. 

— Что-то меня напрягают сюрпризы на Земле, — несмотря на ворчливый тон, в его голосе мелькнула нотка заинтересованности. 

— Жду тебя после восьми в тренировочном зале. С сегодняшнего дня начнём курс тренировок. С планом ознакомлю позже, — резюмировал Баки. Он слегка хлопнул Квилла по плечу и поднялся. — Расслабься, тебе понравится.

— Эй, что именно? — запоздало крикнул Квилл вслед удаляющемуся Баки, но ответа не получил. 

Вместо этого он услышал карканье вспорхнувшего с подоконника ворона.

***

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросил Сэм у Баки, наблюдая за весьма потрепанным Квиллом, который с трудом волочил ноги после тренировки, и за раздражённой Гаморой.

— Да.

— Ты потом заменишь Квилла? Видишь же, что тут силы неравны. 

— Нет.

— Ладно, мистер Барнс, попробую сообразить сам. Ты их поставил в пару, чтобы выработать командный дух? Или добить Квилла? 

— Она его не добьёт, — серьёзно возразил Баки, глядя на Сэма. — Им обоим это нужно. Они начинали с драки в прошлый раз как враги, сейчас же — как соратники и во время тренировки. 

— Такими темпами, тренировка не лучше драки.

— Не беспокойся.

— Тебя не смущает, что он недавно сравнил её с черепахой? Заметь, прямо во время тренировки! Это как сменить лошадь на переправе или поставить всё на “зеро” в Лас-Вегасе!

Баки с интересом посмотрел в ожидании подробностей.

— Начал ей плести, что она ведёт себя как черепаха. Не в плане скорости передвижения, но зато во всём остальном — да, — Сэм чуть поморщился, когда услышал глухой звук падений об пол из тренировочного зала, а затем громкое оханье Квилла. Похоже, Гамора опять его уложила на лопатки и, вот честное слово, это пугало: что Баки не вмешивается, что Квилл упорствует, что Гамора не смягчается. — Хотя нет, в плане скорости тоже, но насчёт быстроты понимания. Потом начал говорить про символизм, что черепаха — это ещё и “дом” и всякое подобное, привёл в пример какую-то расу Черепах из Туманности Кольца в созвездии Лира. Гамора не очень оценила и не поняла метафоричные изыскания Квилла. Мне кажется, что она стала похожа на Дракса, — последнее он предпочёл сказать потише. На всякий случай. 

— Я уверен, что мой метод сработает. По крайней мере, они могут стать друзьями, а дальше всё зависит от них. 

Сэм присвистнул. Итак, одним пробелом в непонимании странных хитросплетений отношений на базе стало меньше. Подумать только, а он уже всерьёз представлял, что Баки потом уйдёт в Стражи Галактики, чтобы не разлучаться с Гаморой, что у них внезапно вспыхнувший роман, а вместо этого он пытается помочь Квиллу. А уж сколько Ракета предлагал обменять Квилла на Баки...

И какой сейчас шанс подколоть друга! Он этим воспользуется.

— А ты у нас заделался мудрым сводником, а? — Сэм сделал характерное движение вверх-вниз бровями и слегка тыкнул Баки локтём. — Ещё немного, и сменишь сферу деятельности. 

— Я подумал, что нельзя упускать возможности в этом веке. Сделаю карьеру брачного агента, а начну с супергероев. Даже немного петь буду, мне ещё на фронте говорили, что у меня неплохой голос, — кивнул Баки, скрестив руки на груди, выдерживая серьёзный тон. — Запущу вирусную рекламу, договорюсь о продаже прав на съёмку для СМИ, брифинги, появление на телешоу, а там и до своего агентства недалеко.

— Не знал, что ты с предпринимательской жилкой, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Возьмёшь в помощники? У меня неплохой опыт в создании новых ячеек общества, пусть и во многом случайный.

— Не уверен, что ты потянешь, — протянул Баки с сомнением. 

— Сказал тот, кто налаживает мосты между Квиллом и Гаморой тренировками, которые больше похожи на неудавшиеся попытки убийства. 

Мимо них прошёл Тор, покинувший свою комнату, чтобы размяться в тренировочном зале, пока скачивался мультсериал про “Черепашек-ниндзя” и все популярные треки 1980х годов. 

Он слышал практически всю шутливую пикировку Баки и Сэма и улыбнулся на предложении последнего назвать их агентство “Сокол и Зимний Солдат”. Баки сразу же заявил, что они не настолько друзья, чтобы на это соглашаться, и нечего примазываться.

Пользуясь тем, что Сэм отвлёкся на появление Ванды, Тор подмигнул Баки, красноречиво взглянул в сторону тренировочного зала и получил утвердительный кивок.

Проводив взглядом Тора, Баки сразу же шагнул к Ванде и под предлогом вопроса — не может ли она связаться со Стрэнджем, — покинул комнату. Он не знал, что Сэм очень внимательно посмотрел им вслед.

— Неплохо ты замёл следы, — негромко сказал он. — Значит, Ванда.

***

Баки торжествовал. Несмотря на скепсис Сэма, его план срабатывал. Меньше недели понадобилось Квиллу и Гаморе, чтобы начать сближаться. Она больше не задавалась вопросом, почему именно Квилл, и дело было вовсе не в том, что выбор стоял между ним и Грутом.

Если бы Баки вчера задержался после очередной тренировки, то успел бы увидеть, как большой чёрный ворон прихватил айпод Квилла и улетел вместе с ним. Будь у Баки возможность проследить за вороном, то он бы увидел, как тот проник в комнату Гаморы и сбросил айпод ей на кровать. 

Гамора чуть не присела на него и с подозрением осмотрелась, ожидая найти спрятавшегося Квилла, и даже проверила, не висит ли он снаружи на подоконнике. Убедившись, что его точно здесь нет, она взяла айпод и увидела, что за песня стоит у него на повторе. Вдев наушники, Гамора включила её и прислушалась к первым строчкам.

 _“These eyes, cry every night for you  
These arms, long to hold you again  
The hurtings on me, yeah  
I will never be free, no, my baby, no no  
You gave a promise to me, yeah  
And you broke it, and you broke it, oh no  
These eyes watched you bring my world to an end  
This heart could not accept and pretend.”_  
Она внимательно и с каким-то особым замиранием сердца слушала песню, не зная, что Квилл рвал и метал, обещая жестоко расправиться с похитителем его айпода.  
Баки ничего об этом не знал, но чувствовал, что одним недоразумением станет меньше и для этого не понадобится никого просвещать о личной жизни. Сейчас она бурлила в прямом смысле слова.  
Он завороженно наблюдал за тем, как Тор насаживается на его вибраниумовые пальцы, как по его красивой и сильной спине перекатываются мышцы, как он пригибается к кровати, стоя на четвереньках. Баки чуть ускорил движения и слегка раздвинул пальцы, добиваясь глухого стона. Больше всего хотелось прямо сейчас заменить пальцы членом и оттрахать Тора так, чтобы его колени разъехались в стороны, чтобы беспомощно лежал на постели и постанывал, теряя голову от удовольствия.  
Но Баки решил отложить это на потом. Он хотя бы немного отыграется за тот день, когда их едва не застукал Сэм во время секса.  
Развернув Тора на спину, Баки перебрался выше, чтобы было проще вбиваться в его рот. Тор помог ему удобнее устроиться и со сводящей с ума покорностью ласкал его член, вбирал на всю длину, вылизывал, проводил губами по головке. Когда Баки был почти на грани, Тор кивнул ему, позволил грубее трахать его почти в самую глотку, дал кончить и проглотил сперму. И ему потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы снова возбудить Баки своим ртом.  
Когда его снова развернули лицом к подушке и вжали собой в постель, Тор отшутился, что кое-кто вошёл во вкус валяния асов. Баки же пошире раздвинул его ноги и вошёл одним слитным движением. Больше Тор не шутил, а довольно постанывал, чувствуя приятное трение своего члена об постель и толчки Баки.  
После Тор расслабленно лежал, чувствуя на себе тяжесть Баки, который и не думал слезать с него. Раньше он подшучивал, что на подушку был похож в те мидгардские пять лет после Щелчка, но уж точно не сейчас. Баки лишь лениво отмахивался и устраивался поудобнее.  
Впрочем, Тор был совсем не против. И он знал, что потом всё равно последует продолжение.

***

Брюс долго предпочитал оставаться в стороне, к тому же, не ему вмешиваться и что-то советовать. Но его настораживало поведение Вижена. С ним было явно что-то не так. С того момента, как Ванда воссоздала его, этот андроид ни разу не согласился на диагностику. Ванда заверила, что если что-то пойдёт не так, то она разберётся.  
Если честно, Брюс не доверял её словам и был готов в любой момент связаться со Стрэнджем. Облегченно он выдохнул, когда на базу прибыли Стражи Галактики и вернувший свою прежнюю великолепную физическую форму Тор. От него так и исходило сила и удовольствие от жизни. Брюс был рад видеть его таким — отпустившим горечь потерь и поражений, готовым жить дальше.  
Зато теперь, возможно, благодаря Тору хрупкое равновесие нарушено. Вряд ли Вижену нравится, что Тор зачастил в сторону комнаты Ванды, хотя та ведёт себя странно. Зачем возвращать андроида, если тебя заинтересовал ас? Потом добавился непонятный слух с участием Гаморы и — вот уж где сюрприз! — Баки. От него Брюс точно ничего подобного не ожидал. Напротив, он ему казался сдержанным и далёким от любых страстей.  
Брюс никого не осуждал, он только опасался нового раскола. Успокоил его Дракс, чем немало удивил. Он сразу развеял слух о Гаморе и Торе, но насчёт них Брюс был менее всего склонен верить изначально. Будь всё так, то вряд ли бы Стражи вернулись в отличном расположении духа, а Квилл рвался побить Тора в “Фортнайте” после горьких и неоднократных поражений в “Мортал Комбате”. Но с тех пор, как Тор облюбовал в “Фортнайте” персонажа-наёмника Тайлера Рейка, дела Квилла лучше не стали. Наблюдать за их противостоянием собирались все в гостиной, обязательно набрав побольше чипсов, поп-корна, орешков и снэков. Ракета порывался воспользоваться шансом создать букмекерскую контору и принимать ставки.  
Также Дракс заверил, что и у Баки с Гаморой ничего нет. Баки вообще занят её тренировками с Квиллом, очевидно, помогая им найти общий язык. Дракс это не очень одобрял, потому что Квиллу стоило найти себе партнёра под стать — убогого, как он сам.  
Возможно, Дракс знал ещё что-то, но его отвлекла Мантис и увела за собой. Что ж, осталось Брюсу понять, что делать с интригой в лице Тора, Ванды и Вижена. Похоже, что надо связаться со Стрэнджем.  
Брюс так задумался, что не сразу обратил внимание на появление Сэма, который тоже заметил, что с Виженом что-то не так.  
— Жаль его, — сказал Сэм. — Непонятно сколько в нём от того Вижена. Может быть, у Ванды не получилось полностью вернуть его, поэтому она такая грустная и отдалилась от него.  
— В итоге её потянуло к тому, кто может её понять, — кивнул Брюс, чувствуя как сердце сжала тихая грусть. Он вспомнил как его тоже потянуло к человеку, считавшему себя монстром. К той, что отдала свою жизнь, чтобы спасти их всех.  
— Между ними даже можно найти общее.  
Брюс снова кивнул и помолчал.  
— Например, их прошлое, — продолжил Сэм.  
— Прошлое? — Брюс немного непонимающе посмотрел. — Я бы сказал, что в способностях.  
— Нет, вот тут у них разные уровни. А в прошлом их связала Гидра.  
— Подожди, — Брюс чуть встрепенулся. — Ты сейчас о Баки?  
— Ну да. А ты о ком подумал?  
— О Торе и Ванде.  
Сэм присвистнул. К треугольнику “Тор-Ванда-Баки” и маячившим рядом Виженом жизнь его не готовила.  
— Брюс, надеюсь, что у тебя есть номер Стрэнджа?

***

Если несколько встреч с необычным вороном Баки мог как-то списать на совпадения, то теперь в этом точно была какая-то система. Он неоднократно убеждался, что эта птица вездесуща и прекрасно понимает, что происходит на базе и за её пределами. Что если это некое существо в облике ворона шпионит за ними? Конечно, иногда он помогает, но что если это только способ втереться в доверие? Какую цель он преследует? Внешность обманчива, Фьюри мог бы рассказывать про одного милого рыжего кота, который оказался флеркином.  
Ворона видели и остальные, но Баки быстро выяснил, что пернатое создание предпочитает следить за ним и подозрительно легко оказывается в разных местах. Тогда он решил попытаться пойти на опережение и приманить его. В ход пошло всё: от хлебных корок до печенек. Опытным путём Баки узнал, что ворон был особенно падок на любое печенье, но иногда он принципиально выбирал только с кунжутом или только со сладким джемом. В те дни, когда выбор падал на первый вариант, пернатое создание требовательно протягивало когтистую лапу и нетерпеливо щелкало мощным клювом. Когда же ему хотелось печенье с джемом, то ворон замирал в вежливом ожидании.  
Разгадка пришла внезапно. Баки решил пополнить запасы подкормки для пернатого, но неожиданно услышал знакомое карканье в той части базы, где располагалась комната Тора. Тихо прокравшись, он открыл дверь и замер в удивлении.  
— Ты скоро превратишься в шарик на крыльях, — неодобрительно пенял Тор сидевшему на резном изголовье кровати ворону. — Завязывай с печеньями из джема, Хугин.  
Недовольно нахохлившись, ворон отвернулся и встретился взглядом с Баки.  
— Значит, Хугин? — Повторил Баки, с упрёком посмотрев на Тора. Ворон же невозмутимо начал чистить перья и только спустя две минуты требовательно зыркнул, словно в ожидании, что у Баки завалялось где-нибудь печенье.  
Тор выглядел смущённым, что случалось очень редко, но молчать не стал.  
— Я хотел знать, что с тобой всё в порядке, пока меня нет рядом. И не зря, это Хугин указал тебе верную дорогу во время миссии в Амазонии. А Мунин…  
— Подожди, есть ещё и Мунин? — и тут Баки озарило: конечно же, воронов было двое. Вот почему поведение так отличалось, как и вкусовые предпочтения. Исключение разве что в том, что они оба прожорливые. — У меня в комнате сейчас Хугин, — пробормотал он.  
Мунин негромко каркнул, и через минуту Хугин опустился рядом с ним, довольный тем, что успел стащить всю пачку печенья и перепрятать в свой тайник.  
Тор выжидающе смотрел. Он не считал, что сделал что-то неправильное. Ему просто хотелось знать, что с Баки всё в порядке.  
Баки посмотрел на обоих воронов, потом на Тора и рассмеялся.

***

За последние годы реальность Ванды менялась слишком быстро. Ванда безнадёжно не поспевала за ней. Похоже, что и сегодня всё изменится.

Ванда ничего не могла поделать. Вижен никогда не был для неё просто андроидом. Он был _другим_. Он стал для неё _всем_ , и именно тогда его отняли. 

Ванда старалась держаться и не впадать в отчаяние, не давать боли вырваться наружу, готовилась пережить гибель Вижена и постараться жить дальше. Она даже сама в это поверила, и пыталась поддержать Клинта. Его сильно надломила смерть Наташи. Он потерял лучшего друга, но у него осталась любимая семья — ему есть ради кого стараться. 

У Ванды не было семьи. Когда Пьетро погиб, её сердце разорвалось от боли. У неё отобрали Вижена, а перед этим ей пришлось убивать его. Что это, как не изощрённая насмешка судьбы? Она или теряет, или собственноручно уничтожает. К счастью, двое близких ей людей не погибли, а ушли: Стив — к другой жизни, Клинт — к семье. 

Но она подумала, что Тор, Квилл и остальные могут стать её друзьями, и всё наладится. 

_“Надо было тогда остаться”_ , — перед глазами снова появилась та квартира в Эдинбурге. Хоть Ванда больше настаивала, что пора ей и Вижену вернуться к своим командам, но на самом деле у неё в голове мелькали варианты, как им сбежать. От всех. А для начала нужно было всего лишь остаться в той квартире.

Она честно пыталась жить дальше. Ей нравились новые знакомые, и поначалу всё было хорошо. Даже когда захлестывали воспоминания об утраченном счастье, Ванда продолжала улыбаться и больше практиковаться со своими силами. 

С ней пытались говорить, но ей удавалось избегать долгих расспросов. Не только она вернулась из камня Души, многим нужна была поддержка. Таносу хватило всего лишь камня Времени, чтобы возвратить Вижена, и одного Щелчка, чтобы убрать половину вселенной. 

Хватило одного Щелчка от Брюса Беннера, чтобы всех вернуть, и от Тони Старка, чтобы уничтожить Таноса и его войско. 

Её сила порождена камнем Разума. Этот камень — источник жизни Вижена. Ей не нужна ни Перчатка, ни другие камни. Всё будет превосходно, когда она вернёт Вижена.

Ванда с головой погрузилась в изучение своей силы, но без наставника далеко не продвинулась. Ей был нужен Стивен Стрэндж, но он мог узнать о её плане, и неизвестно, какое у него могло быть мнение. Вижену пришлось дважды умереть, чтобы один из его многочисленных вариантов уложился в нужную комбинацию. 

К её удивлению, доктор Стрэндж быстро согласился побыть наставником. Он ни разу не дал Ванде повода заподозрить его в двойной игре, а она в свою очередь всецело погрузилась в обучение. Спустя время, она в глубине души восторжествовала: ей удалось существенно продвинуться в своих навыках, Стрэндж спокойно доверял ей читать манускрипты и даже не подозревал о её плане! Мало того, он собирался покинуть Санктум Санкторум и отбыть в Камар-Тадж. Всё складывалось идеально. 

Всё должно было получиться. Должно!

Ванда с горечью улыбнулась, глядя на охваченного силовым полем Вижена. Когда-то она убеждала себя, что на этот раз всё получилось, что безумная идея воссоздать Вижена оправдывает любые риски, что на этот раз ей решать и контролировать ситуацию. 

В тот день она полностью сосредоточилась, пытаясь использовать силу от своих чувств и эмоций. Упиваясь и приходя в восторг от магической мощи. И когда Ванда увидела, что перед нею снова любимый Вижен, то почувствовала мрачное торжество и злую радость — ни Танос, ни сила Перчатки не смогли навсегда отобрать у неё последнее дорогое, что осталось в жизни. 

Ванда упивалась триумфом и не сразу заметила, что на самом деле отчаянная попытка провалилась. Всё было гораздо хуже: она получила имитацию, жалкую тень, какого-то андроида-гомункула.

Она удерживала его на месте и не могла понять, почему была настолько слепа. Почему не хотела замечать очевидного. Она так яростно отрицала его смерть, а в итоге создала нечто худшее. В _этом_ Вижене нет ничего. Стоило ей ослабить постоянный контроль, как это создание решило, что пора сделать то, что не успел сделать Альтрон. Потому что люди в глазах воссозданного Вижена по-прежнему были ошибкой. 

Ванда смотрела в его безжизненные глаза. Глаза машины. Вижен смотрел как человек, улыбался как человек, да в нём было больше человечности, чем в некоторых. _Это_ — не Вижен. Оно даже не пыталось скрыть от неё свои мотивы. Она не услышала мысли, оно прямо сказало ей, что сделает. Что она как вирус — только всё делает хуже. Как и все люди. Может быть, он даже прав насчёт них. 

“Нет, не думай так”, — одернула себя Ванда. 

Она в одно мгновение приняла то, чего избегала: Вижен давно мёртв, она не смогла и не захотела его отпустить и создала монстра. Ей же его и уничтожить, вот только они оказались связаны силой камня Разума. 

Её реальность вновь разобьётся на мелкие осколки в алом пламени её силы.

***

Казалось, что через базу прошла волна. За мгновение до удара Тор успел её почувствовать и немедленно затащил Баки к себе за спину, а вороны мгновенно залетели под кровать.

— Что случилось? — спросил Баки.

— Я разберусь, — вместо ответа Тор достал свой Громобой и выпрыгнул из окна. 

Баки выбежал из комнаты, не собираясь оставлять Тора один на один с неизвестной опасностью. 

В гостиной Мантис еле успела повалить Дракса на пол, беззастенчиво пнув его по колену. Тренирующийся снаружи Сэм успел высоко взлететь и увидел источник взрыва. 

— Ребята, все живы? Кажется там что-то у Ванды и Вижена! — он подключил коммуникатор к общей сети базы, чтобы его могли услышать. 

— Так, всё, я звоню Стрэнджу, — пробормотал Брюс. Рядом недовольно ворчал Ракета, а Грут расстроенно смотрел на сломанную приставку. 

Меньше всех повезло Гаморе и Квиллу. Они оказались слишком близко от эпицентра. Квилл ни минуты не думал и повалил Гамору на пол, прикрывая её своим телом от обрушения балки. Цепляясь друг за друга, они сплетённым клубком откатывались подальше от ломающихся конструкций. 

Оказавшись в безопасности, Квилл продолжал накрывать Гамору собой, прикрыв её голову, готовый принять на себя все удары. 

— Я в порядке, — сказала Гамора, не торопясь высвобождаться. 

— Я рад, — улыбнулся Квилл. Он хотел приподняться, но сразу охнул от болезненных ощущений в спине.

— Что? Квилл? Дай посмотрю, — Гамора как можно осторожнее выскользнула из-под него и присела на колени рядом. Футболка Квилла на спине была разорвана, спину украшали несколько глубоких царапин и ушибов, наливающихся уродливым фиолетово-синим цветом, но, к счастью, ничего опасного для жизни. 

— Всё нормально, это не страшно, — по привычке пытался бравировать Квилл. Один из его наушников заглох, зато из другого продолжала звучать песня:

_“When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can't ever see...”_

Гамора смотрела на него, не в силах понять, что чувствует. Будто когда-то между ними также мелькнула искра, и звучала песня — другая, но всё же. Как если бы это было во сне или в _другой жизни_. Это сбивало с толку, но одно она поняла абсолютно точно — она испугалась за него. Да что там, она всё ещё за него беспокоится. _Всегда беспокоилась._

— Ты мог погибнуть, — попыталась как можно строже сказать Гамора. 

— Не страшно, — как-то особенно мягко, без тени шутливости, ответил Квилл, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Я не против помереть на твоих руках, это было бы очень романтично и по-геройски… Ай, за что?! — он поморщился от тычка в бок. — Я ранен, между прочим!

— Жить будешь, — проворчала Гамора. — Идиот, — она не нашлась, что ещё сказать. Квилл не только не обиделся, а наоборот просиял, словно понял что-то, чего ещё сама она не осознала.

Она осторожно его придерживала, помогая подняться и идти. Из болтающегося наушника доносились последние строчки песни:

_“Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world  
When a man loves a woman.”_

Гамора незаметно улыбнулась, чувствуя впервые за долгое время, что ей стало легче.

***

Направляясь к источнику силовой волны, Тор увидел, что его помощь уже вряд ли понадобится. Вокруг неподвижной Ванды и тёмного сгустка, порождённого уничтожением Вижена, было зеркальное измерение, а Стрэндж активировал камень Времени.

— Ты вовремя, колдун, — сказал Тор, подойдя к нему. 

— Я и так задержался, — Стрэндж покачал головой. — Следовало остановить её раньше, но мне нужно было время. 

— Время для чего? 

— Поверь мне, скоро у нас будет много проблем, — нахмурился маг. — И я не хотел, чтобы всё было как в прошлый раз, и потому позаботился о мерах. К тому же, её чувства к Вижену слишком сильны, чтобы просто запретить ей что-либо изменять. Так она хотя бы убедилась, что не может его вернуть. _Пока что_ — точно не сможет. 

— Необычные у тебя методы, — хмыкнул Тор. — Тебя не смущает, что твои эксперименты проходят слишком близко к базе, и кто-то мог пострадать? 

— Во-первых, здесь есть кому защитить друзей и _близких_ , — невозмутимо ответил Стрэндж, краем глаза видя бегущего к ним Баки. — Во-вторых, неужели ты думаешь, что только ты можешь присматривать за всеми на расстоянии? 

Тор ничего не ответил. 

Рядом спикировал Сэм и пораженно посмотрел на зеркальное измерение, в котором была заперта Ванда. 

— Стрэндж! — Баки наконец добежал и быстро оценил обстановку. — Что с Вандой? Вижен?

— Это был не совсем Вижен. Ванда пыталась его создать, но у неё не получилось. Она попросила меня дать время, чтобы… Чтобы он стал _Виженом_ , пожил в обычной обстановке, общался с остальными. Сначала всё шло неплохо, я подумал, что она была права, но… Как ты понимаешь, не вышло. Вместо Вижена мы едва не получили создание хуже Альтрона, — ответил вместо Стрэнджа Тор. Он смотрел со смесью сожаления и мрачности на заключенных в зеркальное измерение Ванду и Вижена. — Прости, я не стал тебе говорить. Но я же продолжал следить и даже когда меня не было рядом! — смутился он под сердитым взглядом Баки.

Сэм смотрел то на одного, то на другого, чувствуя, что спутанный клубок из непонятных отношений на самом деле гораздо проще. 

— Просто признай, что тебе нравилось изображать из себя шпиона, — вздохнул Баки. 

— Кто бы говорил, — проворчал Тор. — Хотя главный затейник стоит слева от меня.

— Как это мелочно с твоей стороны, — не остался в долгу Стрэндж. 

— Никого из вас не смущает, что у нас тут “Вижен” мог уничтожить базу и нас? — возмутился Сэм. 

— У меня потом кое с кем будет долгий разговор, — сказал Баки, красноречиво посмотрев на Тора. 

— Спасибо и на этом. Наверное, — Сэм не стал говорить, что у Баки притупилась здравая оценка опасности. Похоже, что у суперсолдатов всегда так.

К ним подходили остальные, чтобы узнать, что произошло. Стрэндж не стал вдаваться в подробности, но пообещал, что берёт всё под свой контроль. Для начала он переместит купол из зеркального измерения в другое место. 

— Но с ней будет всё в порядке? — спросил Сэм, кивая на Ванду.

— Думаю, ей лучше пройти свой путь в другом месте, но да, она справится. Её сила… С ней нужно поработать, но лучше в другой реальности. Иначе Ванда продолжит попытки создать Вижена. Мы скоро вернёмся, — Стрэндж сразу создал портал и переместил туда Ванду, тёмный сгусток и отправился следом за ними.

Сэм только покачал головой, но это был лучший исход из возможного. Оставался один момент.

— А ты вообще собирался говорить, что вы вместе? Между прочим, я твой друг.

Баки закатил глаза. 

— К тебе у меня тоже вопрос, здоровяк, — решительно заявил Сэм. — Ты в курсе, что твой ворон спёр у меня щит? 

— Не может быть, — усмехнулся Тор, мягко переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Баки. Тот охотно ответил, больше не собираясь заниматься конспирацией.

Он ощутил необыкновенную лёгкость, что больше не нужно ничего скрывать. И, глядя на всех, он впервые осознал, что пусть они ещё не команда Мстителей, но между ними точно есть нечто большее. 

Они друзья.


End file.
